


The boney butt belongs to Berry!

by GudufuFruit



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I've had this idea on my mind all day, M/M, Porn, edgeberry, sum fucc, sum succ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GudufuFruit/pseuds/GudufuFruit
Summary: Berry snaps.Edge won't touch him.He demands sum fucc.





	The boney butt belongs to Berry!

Blue was holding his breath as he stared at Edge. They'd been dating for months now but he just wouldn't make any moves! And now he was bent over picking something off the floor. The sight of those trousers slipping on Edge's hips to reveal more bone had Blue in silent torture. He just wanted to touch-!

 

“There it is.”

 

Edge plucked his phone from beneath his desk and stood, turning to look back at Blue. Blue went back to his own phone, cheeks slightly colored. Edge hummed at this as he moved to sit beside his little boyfriend. 

 

Blue leaned against Edge as he put his phone away. He slipped his arms around his lover's middle and just kept his face buried in the fabric of Edge's chest. 

 

_ Why won't you touch me?! _

 

Edge lied back after a bit, Blue following him. He sat back up when Edge was just lying there with his phone over his face. Blue narrowed his eyes and huffed, looking his lover over. 

 

_ Do I have to touch him first? _

 

Blue's gaze settled on Edge's crotch and his eyelights twinkled in mischief. Oh, this could be fun. 

 

Edge was holding his phone directly over his face, idly checking on things. Sketty kept posting about pasta, Sans kept drawing on the pasta to give the meatballs googly eyes, the comments were somewhat entertaining. 

 

His body jolted when the phone slammed on his face. Blue stopped what he was doing, eyes wide as he glanced up to Edge. And then he was back to his phone. Good. 

 

Blue licked over his teeth and hoped this would work in his favor. He slowly moved a hand down to pet over Edge's groin. Edge shifted a bit but when that hand didn't go away he finally looked down. Blue's face was covered in a soft blush, a little grin on his face. He'd stopped touching Edge's crotch when he was caught. 

 

“What are you doing?” 

 

_ IS HE FUCKING SERIOUS?! _

 

Blue's face exploded in color and his grin got the slightest bit bigger out of stress. 

 

_ This has to be a joke. All of this.  _

 

“And why are you blushing?” 

 

_ He really is that stupid! _

 

Blue blinked a few times. Well, there was one sure fire way to get Edge to know what he wanted. He leaned down and breathed over Edge's crotch before running his tongue over it.

 

_ If he doesn't understand this I don't know what to do. _

 

Edge's entire body went stiff. When Blue glanced back up he froze, tongue half out his mouth. Yeah, that was not the expression he wanted. Edge's entire face was red and he was blank. 

 

_ Oh no. _

 

Blue sat up and quickly started fumbling over his words, trying to explain what he wanted to do. Edge just breathed slowly, eyes wide. Blue eventually buried his face in his hands. How could he be so stupid?! He should have at least asked! 

 

He squeaked when a finger slipped beneath his chin, guiding him to look up. He locked eyes with those deep red eyelights, feeling a shiver go down his spine. 

 

“Why..?” 

 

Blue swallowed thickly, his breath a bit shaky. 

 

“Because I want to see it and..and fuck.. a lot.” 

 

Edge's eyes widened and Blue fiddled with his fingers, averting his gaze. When he felt Edge move away he grit his teeth. Dammit, he did too much! 

 

The click of a belt had him peeping up in time to see Edge's pants slip off. His eyes twinkled brightly as more bone was exposed and now there was red magic in Edge's groin. Those boxers were hiding it from him but he wanted it. 

 

“Your brother is going to kill us if he finds out.” 

 

Blue nodded at that and moved closer, gently kissing Edge. Their arms wrapped around one another, Edge pulling Blue down. Blue moaned as the kiss deepened, so relieved Edge was into this. 

 

In all reality Edge was restraining himself. He wanted nothing more than to pin Blue down and slam him every chance they were alone, but he couldn't. He hadn't even tried to make out with his little marshmallow. Blue was just too... soft. 

 

Edge rumbled into the kiss when he felt a knee start to rub over his groin. Perhaps his previous thoughts on Blue were wrong. He chuckled when Blue pulled from the kiss, only to sigh out in bliss when his boyfriend dove in to assault his neck. 

 

Blue ran his tongue over the vertebrae, tongue dipping in to tease over fragile disks. Edge gripped at the fabric of Blue's shirt, releasing and regripping as his lover worked. 

 

His hands slipped down to follow Blue as his kisses and licks got lower and lower. He shivered when Blue looked up at him from above his groin. His magic had formed into something useful during their kiss and Edge felt a pang of worry. 

 

Blue slipped those boxers off and gasped at how big Edge was. 

 

“I know it's grand, but if it's too big I can make it sma-aH-NFFFMMM!” 

 

Edge slammed a hand to his mouth, arching as the head of his cock was taken into Blue's mouth. His eyelights rolled back as Blue took in his entire length, muffled moans slipping from between his teeth. 

 

_ I was so wrong. So so SO wrong. _

 

Blue's jaw ached a bit at being stretched so much but he didn't care. He ran his tongue along the underside of Edge's cock, shutting his eyes as he hummed around it. He felt Edge tremble beneath him and pulled off to lave his tongue over the tip. 

 

His eyes opened halfway. He grinned at seeing Edge coming undone beneath him. Blue started to slowly pump his lover, tongue working the length. The way Edge would muffle himself and moan, bruising his own hand between sharpened teeth, it was so beautiful. 

 

Edge was trying not to buck into Blue's mouth but couldn't stop himself when his lover  _ sucked _ over his head. Blue grabbed hold of Edge's hips and pulled off, wiping his mouth clean. 

 

Edge opened his mouth to apologise but Blue managed to speak first. 

 

“Tell me when you're close.” 

 

Edge's eyelights rolled back in his head again when Blue took his entire length once more. Blue swirled his tongue over the tip and underside as he bobbed up and down. Edge's hips were locked by one strong hand, the other pumping what Blue didn't take in. 

 

Edge's breathing picked up as he felt his bliss building. Blue could tell he was getting near his peak and ignored the ache of his jaw to take in more of Edge's length. He hummed around bit as he worked, eyes shut as he focused.

 

Edge bit his hand harder and harder until the bone bruised. Blue could feel Edge's hips struggling beneath him and would smile if he could. 

 

“C-close, God, I'm-I'm-aHhh-nnn-NNNN!” 

 

Blue froze when he felt Edge go tense beneath him. He shut his eyes tightly and sucked hard, Edge's body trembling as the bliss intensified. He gasped and arched as Blue slowly pulled off with teasing little licks. 

 

Blue wiped the mess from his mouth, watching as Edge laid limp on the bed. He giggled as he climbed up to rest beside his lover. A hand moved to pet over Edge's chest, a single finger swirling in a small circle. 

 

“Blue… what the fuck…” 

 

Blue smirked, head propped up on one hand as he continued with those little circles. 

 

“What?”

 

Edge looked down to him, eyelights still bright as he came down from his high. 

 

“I thought you said I was-”

 

He took a breath

 

“- your first boyfriend.”

 

Blue rolled his eyes and moved up to kiss Edge on the cheek, lying half way on his chest now. 

 

“Mmhmm… I practiced with popsickles… and my toy.” 

 

Edge's face flushed and he shivered. God, he was so wrong. 

 

“Sooo… since I sucked you I guess we can't do much for a while… “

 

Blue was looking at him so lovingly, those eyes filled with so much care and mischief. 

 

“What do you want to do..?” 

 

Edge wasn't sure if he was ready for this answer. 

 

Blue just grinned and sat up on him, eyes twinkling bright in excitement. 

 

“Well, first I want you to eat me since that feels good from what I heard. Then I wanna suck you again, but I won't make you squirt. After that you can pin me down and-” 

 

Edge's face was on fire as Blue listed out EXACTLY what he wanted. How long had he been thinking about this?! And oh wow, he was a kinky little shit. 

 

“-so yeah… can we?” 

 

Edge blinked up at him. 

 

“Yes…” 

 

“Yay!” 

 

Edge tensed when he was locked in a kiss. He ignored the taste of himself as Blue deepened the kiss. He began kneading the fabric of Blue's shirt again. Blue pulled away and giggled as he looked Edge over.

 

“Muehehe, the whole neighborhood is going to hear what The Great Sans does to you!” 

 

Edge covered his face with both hands and groaned. Blue kissed his hands and moved to snuggle into him.

 

“I wanna make you really loud… Stop biting your hands please.” 

 

Edge groaned again and Blue huffed. 

 

“What? Did I say something?”


End file.
